


Mirror, Mirror

by mindofaddict, ResidentTrickster



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной одержимости, или что делать, если в вашего друга вселился демон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Mirror, Mirror  
> Автор: Mind of Addict & resident trickster  
> Размер: 10 805 слов  
> Пейринг: Алек Харди/Пол Коатс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма, ангст, романс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: даб-кон, секс с нечистой силой, матчастькакаяматчастьтольколюбовь. И берегите ваши религиозные чувства (если, разумеется, они у вас есть).

— Нельзя быть таким параноиком. Нельзя.

Говорить с зеркалом было странно и непривычно, но Харди слышал, что это хороший аутотреннинг. Однако лицо в зеркале так и осталось обеспокоенным и невыспавшимся, и он закончил бритье, не глядя себе в глаза. То, что волновало Харди, было стыдно обсуждать даже с зеркалом.

— Вот ведь дерьмо собачье.

После того, как дело было раскрыто и интерес прессы потихоньку утих — эти стервятники не любят долгие, полные бюрократической волокиты и заседаний процессы — всё стало чуть спокойней, хоть и работы по-прежнему было немало. Тогда Алек Харди и стал общаться с викарием Полом. Началось все совершенно по-дурацки: преподобный Пол искал инспектора, чтобы высказать ему немного нелицеприятной правды по поводу его манеры вести дела и манипулирования мирными гражданами. Следы инспектора привели в больницу, где викарий нашел его под капельницей калия. Он постоял на пороге, прочел короткую молитву и вернулся со связкой бананов и соком.

С тех пор они иногда встречались для беседы за чаем и просто разговаривали. Инспектор Харди утверждал, что рядом с хорошим раздражителем думается лучше, а преподобный Пол втайне надеялся не только помочь участием, но и привести упрямого язвительного полицейского к вере. Ну и, возможно, им обоим было приятно поговорить с кем-то, кто знал о них больше остальных.

Все было хорошо, однако примерно дня три-четыре назад Харди заметил странные перемены в поведении викария. Резкие вспышки гнева, странные двусмысленные замечания, насмешливый злой взгляд... Он, конечно, уставал последнее время, но явно не употреблял ничего спиртного, что несколько успокаивало. И все же отрицать очевидное не выходило: временами Пол вел себя так, будто его мистическим образом подменили.  
И в этом стоило разобраться как можно скорее.

Алек повязал галстук и быстрым шагом направился в управление. Сегодня был короткий день – и наконец-то свободный вечер.

***

Для священника Пол Коатс был чрезвычайно здравомыслящим и рациональным человеком. Он не искал ответов в Библии и не прятался за молитвословами и обрядами. Пол просто смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и неотвратимо, трезво, пугающе понимал: у него проблемы. У него чертовски большие проблемы с собственным отражением. 

Все началось не сегодня и не вчера, не случайно, не беспричинно и даже не с того момента, когда он вдруг заметил в своем левом глазу пульсирующее, словно бы растущее черное пятнышко.  
Эта странность была в нем всегда. Странность настолько дикая, что для ее описания не хватало слов.

Наверное, лучше бы Пол просто слышал голоса. Они бы кричали внутри, требовали, проклинали, толкали бы вниз, прямо в бездну. Тогда бы Пола просто заперли в психушку, и, возможно, лет через пять он бы был здоровым. Излечился бы. Стал бы полноценным членом общества, нашел бы нормальную работу, завел бы собаку — обязательно шоколадного лабрадора.

Но Пол не слышал голосов, ни одного проклятого голоса из преисподней, или откуда они там берутся. Вместо них он слышал, как внутри, под черепной коробкой, тикает метроном, наподобие того, что стоял в кабинете музыки.  
Щелк-щелк-щелк.  
Ты такой ничтожный, Пол Коатс.  
Ты никому не нужен.  
Ты просто тень.

Когда метроном стучал слишком громко, Пол закрывал глаза и представлял, как он снимает стекло и рукой останавливает стрелку. Та билась, не желала останавливаться, царапала ладонь до крови, но в конце концов замирала. Ненадолго.

Определенно, главная проблема была совсем не в том, что призвание священника оказалось непосильно тяжелой ношей, и не в вечном одиночестве и отрезанности от других людей. Проблема была в том, что Пол с самого детства чувствовал себя невидимкой. Он был не хуже и не лучше обычных детей, но все сторонились его. Даже не сторонились — вежливо не замечали, не придавали значения. Для своих учителей и одноклассников он всегда оставался «тем белобрысым» на заднем ряду. Ненужным, безымянным.

Потом была семинария — очередная попытка почувствовать себя особенным. Читая о святых древности, Пол мечтал, чтобы и на его долю выпало испытание, которое возвысило бы его. Победить демона, раздавить врагов, спасти людей — любое бы подошло. В реальной жизни Пол просто закончил семинарию, не хуже и не лучше других.

Потянулись серые будни в маленьком приморском городке. Пол был единственным священником в приходе, но горожане обращали на него не больше внимания, чем на пыль под ногами. А потом случилось страшное убийство, и в городе не появился инспектор Алек Харди. Он перевернул все с ног на голову, оскорбил, смутил – и одновременно дал стимул жить. Пол почти забыл о навязчивом ритме внутреннего метронома. Инспектор Харди говорил с ним, частенько грубил, приглашал на чай, просил поиграть на гитаре, и это было похоже на дружеское участие. Как будто впервые в жизни Пол Коатс имел значение. 

Все было хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока Пол не увидел в зеркале чужое отражение. На долю секунды, только на мгновение, но эти почерневшие глаза, улыбка, похожая на оскал, резко очерченные скулы — все это осталось в памяти. Как и маленькое черное пятнышко в левом глазу, в самом его уголке, почти незаметное...

...Пол одернул себя. Сегодня была пятница, и инспектор Харди наверняка зайдет на чай. Надо как следует подготовится, а не думать обо всякой ерунде.

***

Бумаги, отчеты, допросы, заявления, пресса, снова отчеты. Это было бы практически раем, если бы не люди вокруг, причем не просто люди — отборные идиоты. Они забирались всюду, словно термиты, подтачивая систему и нарушая равновесие. Спасали таблетки и Миллер, которая доблестно снижала объем взаимодействия с надоедливыми кретинами.

— Ну, чего ты встал, не можешь заполнить? Ну тогда принеси еще заявление об увольнении по причине отсутствия квалификации! Давай, вынь голову из задницы и работай.

Дверь захлопнулась, и понурый сотрудник наконец-то ушел.  
Но вместо него тут же появилась вездесущая Миллер.

— Принесла вам чай. Ну как, вы сделаете заявление?

— Миллер, не надейся, что сделаешь его сама — они хотят посмотреть на худшего полицейского Британии, ну так пусть смотрят.

Мучительно выдавить благодарность за чай, запить таблетку и на автопилоте пережить остаток дня — скоро они передадут дело дальше и можно будет взять хотя бы неделю выходных, перед тем как... Что? Покинуть Броадчерч навсегда? Подыскать себе жилье? Прежде всего - выспаться.

С автопилота Харди сошел уже почти в хорошем настроении, на пути через кладбище к Полу. Он из принципа не звал его преподобным, приходил когда вздумается и ждал на скамейке, подальше от розовых кустов. В церковные помещения заходить не хотелось. Кладбище было намного более приятным местом. Инспектор откинулся на спинку скамейки, вдыхая запах роз и прикрыв глаза.

— Отдыхаете после тяжелого дня? — Пол подошел к Алеку и улыбнулся. Тот выглядел усталым и посеревшим, словно бы сложное дело не разрешилось его стараниями около месяца назад. Что же грызло его, что не давало усталой душе покоя, что... Усилием воли Пол оборвал себя: не стоило так беспокоиться, Алек даже не его прихожанин, ему плевать на Бродчерч, стоит только делу завершиться окончательно, он наверняка уедет.

Уедет. Это слово неприятно царапало, заставляя снова чувствовать себя серым и ненужным. Внутренний метроном привычно и громко забился в голове.

_Он забудет тебя, не вспомнит даже._  
Уедет и будет рассказывать приятелям о глупом маленьком городке.  
Уедетуедетуедет. 

От злости и обиды внутри что-то помутилось. В душе поднялась чернота такой силы и глубины, что хотелось сжаться, закричать, выпрыгнуть из тела, ставшего вмиг чужим. Чернота, что мелькала в отражении, вспомнил Пол, она занимает мое место, она поглощает...

Это была последняя _его_ мысль. Один вздох, один взмах ресницами — и мир вокруг изменился. Пол — что за дурацкое имя, нужно найти другое — вдруг почувствовал себя выше, сильнее, ярче. Он словно бы парил над всем миром, и для этого не нужен был алкоголь и прочие стимуляторы.

— Я ждал вас сегодня, — произнес Пол чужим голосом, тихим и вкрадчивым. — Стоял у окна и ждал. Следил, как вы проходите в сад, как садитесь на скамейку. Я люблю смотреть на вас, инспектор. Хотите погулять или, может быть, чаю? Или, еще чего-нибудь?

Алек насторожился. Голос Пола слегка изменился, это можно было списать на усталость от бесконечного наставления этих овец на путь истинный. Однако сказанные слова были слишком уж неестественными, и это нельзя было рационально объяснить.

— Что-нибудь еще, именно. Мне уже дурно от чая, и я бы не отказался поесть. Предлагаю прогулку по окрестностям, а потом можем зайти ко мне, в гостинице вполне прилично кормят.

Алек попытался посмотреть Полу в глаза, но они были в тени, и заходящее солнце слепило. Спину Пол держал будто бы ровнее, стоял чуть ближе... Бред какой, бумажная работа определенно сводила с ума.

— Ждали меня — верю, вам скучно здесь, как в аду, уж простите сравнение. Но вот эта ерунда про «люблю смотреть»... Мы что, в романе Вальтера Скотта? Что вы читали там сегодня?

Пол ухмыльнулся: только такой неудачник, как он-прежний, мог трепетать перед Харди, перед этим усталым, почти раздавленным человеком. Раздавленным, но не уничтоженным, и оттого привлекательным. Нет, демону неинтересно побороть слабого, только победа над сильным приносит удовольствие...  
Пол осознал, что назвал себя демоном, и эта мысль не вызвала у него внутреннего протеста. Напротив, теперь все было правильно.

— Вы такой грубый, инспектор, — в голосе мелькнули мурлыкающие интонации. — Интересно, почему? Раньше мне казалось, что это непременное следствие вашей непростой работы, но теперь я изменил свое мнение... О да, я был неправ.

Он подошел ближе — совсем близко, нарушая все нормы приличий — и зашептал:  
— Это следствие неудовлетворенности жизнью, не так ли? Именно поэтому вы сейчас здесь, со мной, ищете утешения в разговорах. Но вам бы хотелось другого утешения, правда?

Слова звучали горячо, искушающе непристойно. Прежний Пол никогда бы не осмелился даже помыслить о таком, не то что произнести вслух.  
Но демон не знал преград.

Харди внимательно посмотрел на изменившегося Пола. Этот почти святой, добрейший, скромный, отчаянно заботливый мальчик... Да быть не может. Он аж сделал шаг назад, внимательно смотря в лицо священника. 

— Ты пил, да? Да ради всего святого, что с тобой творится? Что-то случилось?

Нахмурившись, Алек схватил Пола за плечо, поворачивая к свету и всматриваясь в будто заострившееся лицо, озлобленные черты и кривую ухмылку, обещавшую... Бог знает что.

— Ты перегрелся? Снова работал в саду на солнце? У тебя в глазу что-то черное, подожди...

От прикосновения Алека маска бравады и превосходства вмиг слетела, а от злости потемнело в глазах. Ничтожный, жалкий человек, как только ему хватило дерзости оттолкнуть!

— Ничего у меня нет в глазу! — Пол сделал резкий шаг назад. — Тебе показалось, ясно? Не смей ко мне прикасаться, ничего не случилось, все...

_Все совсем не так._

Пол почувствовал, как дрожит земля под ногами. Произошло что-то ужасное, что-то неисправимое, что-то, чему нет названия. Пульс стучал в ушах, и воспоминания утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы.

— Что со мной? — Пол напряженно вглядывался в обеспокоенные глаза напротив. — Инспектор, я вижу, что сделал что-то не так, но... Я не понимаю, что. Правда, я даже не помню, — он напряженно потер виски. — Последняя мысль — что вы хотите уехать из нашего города, и это так... больно. Простите, я, наверное, перегрелся.

Харди не знал, что сказать. Вот, вот оно, что это сейчас было? Как будто совсем другой человек — незнакомый, злой, опасный. Алек вздохнул резко и судорожно, сердце закололо предупреждающе. Но Полу – настоящему Полу – сейчас нужна была помощь, и времени на жалость к себе не было. 

— Тихо-тихо, ничего не случилось, но вам лучше... Дайте мне посмотреть.

Действия были проще слов: Харди быстро проверил пульс, посмотрел в зрачки, аккуратно поворачивая голову Пола из стороны в сторону и оттягивая большими пальцами веки.

— Пульс учащенный, температуры вроде бы нет, но вас лихорадит... Последнее время вы замечали нечто странное, какие-либо симптомы? Происходило нечто необычное? Ели новую пищу? Простите, я обязан... Всё нормально с вашими встречами в клубе?

Остановившись на секунду и перестав тараторить, Алек наконец отпустил дрожащего Пола и осторожно сжал его плечи, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Вы напугали меня, Пол, а я волнуюсь за вас. Если вам плохо — скажите, я не священник, но помогу вам. Посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста.

В ответ глядели светлые глаза, в которых отражалась не только боль, но и что-то еще, что-то важное. Алек явно что-то упускал, но что именно, не давало понять щемящее сердце и внимательные глаза напротив, такие чистые сейчас.

— Все нормально, — пробормотал Пол и сделал осторожный шаг назад. Реальный мир расплывался перед глазами, и хотелось спрятаться от него подальше. — Все хорошо, это просто... Просто солнце, оно слишком яркое сегодня. Наверное, я и правда схлопотал солнечный удар. Вам не нужно беспокоиться, правда... 

Мысль о том, что Харди рассмотрит его чуть внимательнее, чем обычно, всерьез пугала. Вдруг он заметит черноту в его глазу, испугается, сбежит, снова оставив в одиночестве? Вдруг именно это подтолкнет его к отъезду? Это было бы ужасно, страшнее всего на свете.

Пол не был дураком и отчетливо понимал: с ним случилось что-то неправильное и жуткое. Это по меньшей мере странно - не помнить того, что делал несколько минут назад. И это липкая, мерзкая тяжесть на душе... Но впутывать в это Алека не стоило ни при каком раскладе.  
Ни за что.

— Не бойтесь вы меня так, Пол. Я вас уже давно ни в чем не подозреваю... Мне даже казалось... Но, впрочем, ладно, — сжав переносицу пальцами, Харди пытался найти какие-то правильные слова. — Почему вы избегаете обращаться ко мне? Я действительно не...

Алек осекся. В голове всплыла мерзкая мысль: всем, кто поврежден и сломан, хочется найти кого-то такого же сломанного, вот он и не может оставить Пола в покое. Никакого благородства, никаких высоких помыслов. Банальный страх одиночества. 

— Впрочем, если вы устали, я могу оставить вас, это нормально. Если хотите, конечно, - прибавил Алек поспешно.

Странно выглядел взрослый мужчина, переминающийся с пяток на носки перед молодым священником, но в этом городе и не такое случалось. 

— Потому что наше близкое общение не закончится ничем хорошим ни для вас, ни для меня, — резко ответил Пол. Настолько резко, что он даже засомневался, кто именно ответил — он сам или безымянная темнота, притаившаяся внутри. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, о чем я.

Алек был трогательным: он явно _не понимал_ , но отчаянно хотел разобраться, понять, вытащить на свет... Однако Полу не мог помочь и он сам. Чем больше хотелось разобраться, тем громче стучал в ушах проклятый метроном. Словно бы чернота внутри не хотела, чтобы Пол узнал правду, и всячески сопротивлялась. Опустошенность, неуверенность в своих силах, страх — все это было наведенным, но оттого не менее сильным.

— Вам правда лучше уйти, это для вашего же блага... — шепнул Пол, стараясь не смотреть Алеку в глаза. — Я действительно устал, и... Как только я сам все пойму, клянусь, все расскажу вам. Вряд ли то, что происходит со мной, по вашей части.  
Он клялся со спокойной совестью.  
Он был уверен, что до самой смерти не поймет себя.

 

Слегка склонив голову, чуть по-птичьи и будто прячась за себя самого, Харди посмотрел на решительного священника. Холодная отповедь жгла, словно пощечина.

— Не понимаю ваших опасений и не нравится мне оставлять вас в таком состоянии, преподобный, но не буду навязываться. Тем не менее...— написать на клочке бумаги из блокнота номер мобильного было делом пары секунд. — Если что — звоните, не сомневаясь, в любое время. Вы спасаете людей, я спасаю людей, иногда против их воли. Мы почти коллеги. 

Харди и в самом деле чувствовал странное родство с этим юношей. И не только потому, что они оба пережили достаточно боли. К Полу тянуло, хотелось рассказывать, расспрашивать, смешить и смущать шутками. Показать, что он, преподобный Пол Коутс, стоил намного больше, чем сам давал за себя. И ему отчаянно хотелось помочь. Кивнув, Алек Харди направился по тропинке прочь, надеясь, что за ночь исследований он продвинется с этим новым «делом» и поймет хотя бы что-нибудь.

Пол проводил Алека долгим задумчивым взглядом. Первым порывом было бежать следом и уговаривать остаться — просто так, беспричинно, просто чтобы не быть одному. С Харди было спокойно: он мог язвить, грубить, говорить гадости, но это были просто слова. На деле, Пол знал наверняка, Харди бился бы за него против любого противника, если бы потребовалось. Но темноту внутри ему было не победить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Пол сам точно не поймет, что с ним.

Остаток вечера прошел в привычных делах и заботах: закончив с садом, Пол посвятил несколько часов уборке в библиотеке. Предыдущий приходской священник оставил после себя множество книг, и Пол иногда жалел, что у него совсем нет времени читать все это богатство. Но стирать пыль с полок все равно требовалось.

Уборка помогла забыть об одиночестве и заполнить пустоту внутри. Пол почти не думал о Харди и их странном разговоре: все воспоминания словно бы подернулись паутиной, превратившись в странный полусон. Пол уже не был так уверен, что темнота внутри и в самом деле взяла над ним верх. Наверное, просто привиделось, как и черное пятно в левом глазу...

За окном быстро темнело: летние сумерки в их приморском городке были коротки, хоть и живописны. Пол старался ложиться рано, но часто не мог уснуть, подолгу ворочаясь в постели. Однако сегодня сон быстро взял над ним верх: глаза слипались, и только на самом краю подсознания мелькнула вдруг мутная, странная, словно чужая мысль.  
 _Найди его, прийди к нему, получи его..._  
Темная его души как будто вышла из тела и начала жить своей жизнью.  
 _Подчини, заставь, забери..._  
Пол крепко спал. Но тот, другой, темный, никогда не спал. 

***

Дорога Алека домой прошла в довольно безрадостных размышлениях. «Вряд ли то, что происходит со мной, по вашей части», - так сказал Пол. Значит, он сам подозревал у себя одержимость. Поверить в существование всех этих паронормальных штук было почти невозможно, но в то, что Пол сошел с ума, верилось еще меньше. Он не мог, он был слишком рационален для этого.  
Следовательно, оставалась только одержимость. Харди мысленно перебирал доступные сейчас источники и знания, которые задержались у него в голове. О чем? О демонах. Одержимость, экзорцизм, стигматы, свидетельства, фильмы ужасов, стереотипы, сериалы — мешанина штампов и никаких серьезных источников. Какие-то цитаты из Библии. Глупости, никто сейчас почти не обладал такой верой, когда слова и имена оказали бы хоть какое-то влияние даже на самого слабого больного демона.

А этот демон таким не был, нет. Ощущение непривычной силы, исходивщее от священника, волевой подчиняющий взгляд, соблазняющий и и чуть презрительный голос... Алека передернуло.

— Что-то вы рано сегодня, преподобный вас совсем замучил проповедями?

Отвратительное кокетство, легкое жеманство, улыбка, смутно напоминающая ту, что демон заставил изобразить Пола... Почему он раньше не замечал, как мерзко это выглядит? Эта женщина за стойкой регистрации постояльцев, как её, она была... Терпима. Алек даже предложил ей то, чего она добивалась. Но теперь же это выглядело отвратительно. Алек с тоской вспомнил тихую улыбку и то непонимающий, то слегка смущенный взгляд священника. И тот, яростный — во время допроса и проповеди.

— Нет, не замучил. Почта?

— Ничего для вас, Алек, извините. Ужин до девяти, помните!

Поморщившись от упоминания своего имени, Харди молча поднялся к себе в номер. 

...Спустя пять часов и четыре чашки чая Харди всё еще изучал доступные в интернете источники информации. Уже к концу первого часа он осознал, что толк будет только в сканированных копиях чего-то, датируемого хотя бы веком семнадцатым-восемнадцатым. Дальше была одна сплошная художественная литература. Алек задумался: с его допуском к полицейским базам и архивам, он не мог получить полной картины, но... 

_Приглашенный консультант его святейшества... Медицинское обследование не подтверждает диагноз... Характерные повреждения шеи, запястий, сгибов суставов..._

Углубившись в чтение протоколов и прослушивание записей сеансов экзорцизма, Алек потерял связь с реальностью. Усталость вкрадчиво и незаметно взяла верх, и он так и уснул, в наушниках, среди подушек, в обнимку с ноутбуком. В приоткрытое окно тянуло уже ночной прохладой и солоноватым ароматом моря, издалека доносился далекий надрывный вой — какой-то пес завывал в далеке, будто тоскливо оплакивая кого-то.

***

Ночь была сказочно хороша: Демон с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух и размял плечи. Наконец-то он чувствовал себя совершенно свободным. Разумеется, дневной солнечный свет не мог нанести ему ни малейшего вреда, но все же темнота была его родной стихией. Как ни крути, Демон был именно ее порождением.

Собственное всесилие, вновь обретенное после веков прозябания в самых далеких адских чертогах, опьяняло. Демон мог сделать все, что хотел: исчезать или быть видимым, соблазнить или попросту выпить душу, заговорить до смерти или промелькнуть серой незримой тенью. Все вокруг было подвластно ему — и все же его главной целью был один-единственный человек.

Алек Харди.

Он был интересным и явно очень особенным: этот дурак Пол не мог так привязаться к пустому человеку. Тем интереснее будет его сломать и подчинить себе. Демон всегда любил непростые задачи.

Весь путь до гостиницы был подобен ожиданию гурманом сытной трапезы. Терпеливым, очень терпеливым гурманом.

Наверное, проще было бы взмыть вверх и зайти через окно, но Демон не торопился, словно бы растягивая удовольствие. Медленно войдя через парадную дверь, он незамеченным поднялся по лестнице и безошибочно нашел номер, в котором остановился Харди. Его вело потустороннее, обостренное чутье.

Дверь тихо, почти траурно скрипнула. Демон вошел в комнату и огляделся. Это было, в сущности, совершенно лишним — скорее, данью человеческим привычкам Пола. Едва шагнув за порог, Демон сразу почуял, что Алек совершенно беззащитен. Не удосужившись хоть как-то обезопасить себя, он тревожно спал в куче барахла. Тонкий нос подрагивал в ритме дыхания, волосы были встрепаны, руки нервно сжаты поверх покрывала. 

На долю секунды Демон позволил себе залюбоваться: спящий был похож на полузабытого воинственного святого, одного из первых христиан. Сильный, отчаянно смелый, до последней капли крови готовый защищать то, что ему дорого – таким был он.

Увы, тому святому не удалось выстоять перед Демоном; но за славную битву он был удостоен благородной смерти с мечом в руках. Интересно, удастся ли Алеку быть таким же смелым и стойким до конца?..

Демон подошел ближе, присел на кровать рядом со спящим и медленно провел рукой по темным волосам.

— Привет, — томно протянул он. — Скучал по мне, инспектор?

Беспокойный сон, полный шепчущих голосов и выдержек из интервью священнослужителей, был резко прерван вкрадчивым, но смутно знакомым голосом. Кто-то провел рукой по волосам — жест должен был быть нежным, но в него будто вложили слишком много силы, и прикосновение вышло грубоватым. Инспектор резко открыл глаза, садясь выше на кровати. Глаза без зрачков, до краев залитые чернотой, привлекли внимание сразу, только потом он заметил эту чудовищную на губах Пола улыбку – холодную и развратную. Харди сдавленно сглотнул, приказав сердцу успокоиться — сейчас было не время для слабости.

— Нет, нисколько. Что тебе нужно здесь? Я имею в виду, на Земле.

Было странно сидеть перед этим порождением Бездны на кровати, будто тот —участливая сиделка и сейчас подаст ему виноград или взобьет подушки. Демон словно бы струил ауру спокойствия, заботы, обаяния. «Пытается сымитировать Пола, делает слепок? Да что же это?!» 

Следовало сохранять спокойствие, собрать какую-нибудь информацию, что угодно, намек на имя — если это был поименованный демон... Хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы спасти Пола и, возможно, его самого.

— И можешь глаза себе нормальные вернуть? – небрежно бросил Харди. — С тобой разговаривать неудобно, отвлекает.

—Могу, — чернота медленно исчезала, и через мгновение Демон посмотрел на Алека совершенного обычными светло-серыми глазами. Вот только привычной теплоты и понимания в них не было — их место занял ледяной холод и равнодушие.

— Что мне нужно? — скучающе повторил Демон. — Пожалуй, ничего конкретного. Просто развлечься. Я слишком долго провел в заточении и соскучился по простым житейским радостям, — он неприятно улыбнулся. — Ты не поверишь, но нам тоже бывает тоскливо.

Склонив голову чуть набок, Демон мягко взял Алека за подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в глаза.

— Ничто не развеет скуку лучше, чем уничтожение невинной юной души. Или даже парочки, — прибавил он глумливо. Харди и его искреннее негодование изрядно развлекали.

Единожды посмотрев в глаза демону и не найдя там и следа Пола, Алек почувствовал неприятную дрожь и постарался сфокусировать взгляд на руках одержимого священника — в них ничего не изменилось хотя бы.

— Неужели тебя привлекают настолько простые радости? Я предполагал, что вы более изобретательный создания. И выбор мишеней, —Харди поморщился, — откровенно неудачный. Если отца Пола еще вполне можно считать молодой душой, то меня? Серьезно?

Харди поморщился и попытался сесть поудобнее. Нужно было больше узнать об этом демоне, хотя ситуация пока представлялась безвыходной — Пол явно был заперт глубоко... Но, возможно, он проснется или вырвется? Всё, что угодно, только бы этот идиот снова смотрел своими живыми умными глазами... Нет, тихо, нельзя отвлекаться.

— Отличный выбор — мальчишка-священник, посещающий собрания анонимных алкоголиков, и средних лет детектив с больным сердцем. Странные у тебя представления о веселье.

— Ты рассуждаешь как человек, — Демон брезгливо фыркнул. — Слишком примитивные «представления о веселье»... Как и о молодости.

Он придвинулся плотнее и медленно провел указательным пальцем по щеке Алека.

— Для меня ты совсем мальчишка, Алек Харди. Дело не в том, сколько тебе лет по людским меркам, дело в, прости за пошлость, твоей душе, — Демон облизнул тонкие губы. — Она у тебя, безусловно, есть, и она сейчас жаждет справедливости и возмездия так пылко, что я просто не мог пройти мимо. К тому же, признаться, я не расположен к долгим поискам забавы... Беру то, что ярче блестит.

Он чуть отстранился, любуясь произведенным эффектом.

— А Пол совсем не так прост, как ты думаешь. Если ты не разглядел в нем ничего, кроме рясы и клуба анонимных алкоголиков, это исключительно твоя глупость...

«Это провокация, и только. Провокация, — повторил Алека. — Ложь и полуправда, так ловко выводить из себя... Эта тварь, знает, что делает, она создана для этого, не вестись...»

Дернув головой, Алек отодвинулся от демона и попытался закрыть свои мысли. Конечно, можно было просто спросить, что сделать, чтобы демон ушел... Но это только откроет дорогу к его забавам, после которых навряд ли будет малейший шанс выжить и для Пола, и для него самого. Судя по всему, демон еще скучал по разговорам, можно было попробовать это использовать.

— Имя хоть у тебя есть? Неудобно тебя звать чертом, рогатым и прочими производными.

— Имя... Нет.

Глаза Демона вновь наполнились чернотой до краев. Века вынужденного затворничества в адском пекле, бесконечная жажда, отвратительная вонь и беспомощность пронеслись в памяти за одно мгновение. Сейчас свобода была его наградой, но прошлого не вернуть. Всего одна ошибка, одно небольшое увлечение — и столько всего потеряно. Никаким бессмертием не искупить пережитое унижение и насмешки тех, кто когда-то смотрел подобострастно. И отнятое Дьяволом имя... Демон мог вспомнить его, но это не принесло бы ему мира.

— Моя имя ничего тебе не скажет, — небрежно бросил Демон. — Я не первое столетие существую, на эти фокусы меня не поймать. Да и ты не больно-то похож на опытного экзорциста... — на губах змеилась издевательская ухмылка. — Так что называй меня просто "Пол". Не слишком благозвучно, но для тебя, должно быть, привычно.

Алек явно злился, и это наполняло все существо Демона полузабытым торжеством. Эмоции, настоящие, искренние, направленные только на него, были самой желанной пищей. 

— Я не стану называть тебя его именем, — Демон раздражал до того, что хотелось чисто по-человечески заехать ему в челюсть. — А твои лживые слова не трогают меня. Про тебя тоже, знаешь ли, можно многое сказать. Что у тебя просто не хватает сил взяться за достойного противника. Сходи вон, к Папе Римскому. Или трусишь?

— И ты снова слишком человек, — светским тоном поделился Демон. — Что значит «достойный противник»? Ты всерьез думаешь, что у этих старых развалин их Ватикана есть, что мне предложить?.. Ты смешной. И очень глупый, — на его губах мелькнула мягкая, почти дружеская улыбка. — Но хватит этой праздной болтовни, давай поговорим о ком-то более интересным. Расскажи мне лучше про Пола. Поделись, насколько близко ты успел его узнать. Люблю слушать интересные истории, старая слабость, да и голос у тебя красивый... За это расскажу тебе, насколько близко он успел узнать тебя... Исключительно в своих фантазиях, разумеется.

Демон порочно ухмыльнулся, ложась рядом. Теперь между ним и Алеком не было и полуметра. Еще одно движение, и можно было бы положить руку на грудь, закинуть ногу на бедро, нашептать на ухо таких слов, от которых бы и святой потерял волю...

Но Демон не торопился. Он и в самом деле соскучился по разговорам.

Алек выдохнул.  
 _Глупый... Еще бы, надеяться, что найдешь что-то за несколько часов в свободном доступе, пытаться разозлить существо, которое имело дело с настоящими святыми? Ведь если есть он, то есть и?.._

Мягкая улыбка демона была словно нож под ребра. На секунду он стал больше похож на Пола, а чернильная вязкая муть в глазах казалась тенью, отбрасываемой длинной челкой. Такой живой, такой настоящий...

— Не так и много я знаю о Поле, я же не чертов Шерлок Холмс, — Харди старался говорить спокойно. — О его прошлом я узнал во время расследования. Не могу сказать, что всерьез рассматривал его кандидатуру как убийцы Дэнни, даже случайного. Но он странно реагировал на меня, и это было немного подозрительно. И забавно, — вытеснив из памяти смиренное лицо Пола в момент, когда необходимо было взять пробу ДНК, он продолжил. — Еще до этого я знал о его проблемах с алкоголем, в которые с трудом верилось. Потом я нашел его старую группу — Reverend and Caring. Этот Кэринг до сих пор дает концерты, Пол даже приезжал на пару из них. Но в целом он покончил с этим, давно. Семинарию, кстати, закончил вполне успешно, даже получил хорошие рекомендации. Почему он решил принять сан, понятия не имею, мы не настолько близки... О, Пол меня сильно удивил, принеся компьютер Тома — помощь делу была просто неоценимой. И еще как-то обвинил меня в халатности и пренебрежении к чужой жизни. Противоречивый мальчик.

Задумавшись, Алек закусил губу: кажется, он так и не поблагодарил Пола. Да и демону вряд ли нужна была биография священника, к ней у него был доступ, он явно ждал другого... Кто знает, вдруг этот глупый рассказ может помочь.  
Вытянушись во весь рост и глядя в потолок, инспектор Харди начал перечислять.

— Слегка заикается, когда волнуется, неловко и очаровательно жестикулирует, любит чай, обожает кофе и сладкое, особенно пироги, держит у себя гитару, играет иногда, сам пишет религиозные стихи под псевдонимами... Что еще? Заботится обо всех, радуется как ребенок, когда его хвалят за это; иногда проявляет твердость и дальновидность. Думаю, за свои идеалы и тех, кто эти идеалы воплощает, вполне готов отдать жизнь. Почему-то испытывает потребность общаться со мной. Кажется, боится воды. В прошлом — стиляга, хипстер, до сих пор носит некоторые свои кардиганы. Я видел конверсы, торчащие из-под рясы, во время поминальной службы. Видимо, он видит утешение и поддержку в этом, в удобных вещах из той жизни. Он... скучает по ней. А, еще — любит возиться в саду, хоть и ненавидит копаться в земле. Странно, да? Наверное, любит солнце.

Будто забыв, с кем он общается, Алек поверулся к демону и наткнулся на его внимательный взгляд. Сердце защемило, и Харди отвернулся.

— Ты перепутал что-то, я не мастер рассказывать истории, как видишь.

— Вижу, — Демон искоса смотрел на Алека. — Рассказчик из тебя и правда так себе, зато наблюдательность просто-таки зашкаливает. Пол никому и никогда не говорил, что сомневается в своем выборе... А ты догадался, молодец. И во всем остальном почти прав, Шерлок, — он издевательски выделил голосом последнее слово.

Демон небрежно, но как-то очень уж интимно коснулся руки Алека и осторожно, без нажима погладил ее. Он по-прежнему лежал слишком, вызывающе близко.

— Именно потому я и поймал Пола. Он сомневался, — продолжил Демон. — Доброта, вера, твердость — все это рушится под грузом сомнений. Что самое мерзкое, он сомневался не только в вере и выборе. Он сомневался в себе, считал себя серым, заурядным... Никем, проще говоря. Вся эта мешанина из подростковым комплексов, того, чему его учили в семинарии... Пол просто не справился, и некому было его помочь. Зато теперь, — он улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы, — эта проблема решена, как ты видишь. Пол больше не мучается сомнениями, он уверен, что спит и видит сны, а я тем временем неплохо провожу ночь.

В подтверждении своих слов Демон придвинулся ближе и теперь дышал Алеку в шею.

— Ах, да, забыл сказать про самое интересное, — вкрадчиво шепнул он на ухо. — Про то, что ты не заметил и не просчитал. Но это не твоя вина, Пол хорошо умеет скрывать свои чувства и эмоции. Они разъедали его изнутри, но ты... Ты ничего не должен был узнать. И не узнал. Я бы даже сохранил эту тайну, если бы мне не хотелось посмотреть на твое глупое лицо, когда ты все поймешь... Ведь на самом деле ты все уже знаешь, просто себе не признаешься.

Помолчав, Демон небрежно бросил:  
— Знаешь, с твоим появлением в Бродчерче Полу впервые захотелось выпить снова. Догадаешься, почему, умный мальчик?

Мягкий голос, нашептывающий в ухо, и дыхание, щекочущее шею – Алек закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Даже если смотреть в потолок, периферическое зрение услужливо подсказывало, что рядом с ним лежит Пол Коутс, а не демон в его обличии. Тем более Пол тоже был, где-то здесь, рядом. По спине прошел холодок, и горячая тяжесть разлилась по телу...

Харди сжал кулаки и напрягся. К чему ведет демон? Что он мог упустить? Почему Пол считал себя ничтожеством – Алек хоть и подкалывал его, но приходил, общался, приносил как-то раз этот дурацкий пирог – откуда он знал, что надо было пару кусков, а не весь? С удовольствием спорил с Полом и слушал рассказы о саде и окрестностях, постепенно подбираясь к прошлому молодого человека. Неужели Пол не знал всего этого? Как он своей мягкой заботой и компанией оживляет Алека?..

А демон всё шептал и прижимался, продолжая свою речь. Ум инспектора начал затуманиваться и в нем мелькали обрывки фраз — сохранил бы тайну... скрывал чувства... разъедали изнутри... Алек уже знал... Так почему Пол снова захотел выпить? Неужели?.. Нет, это морок, демон соблазняет его, чтобы убить Пола не впрямую, но уничтожить его душу с помощью Алека. Он резко отстранился и ткнул в демона пальцем, яростно выплевывая слова:  
— Как ты, тварь, смеешь? Ты лжешь и одурманиваешь меня, прикрываясь Полом! Он бы рассказал мне, если бы что-то беспокоило его, он доверял мне!

— Ты прав, я лжец, но сейчас не лгу, — Демон смотрел неожиданно серьезно и даже будто сочувственно. — Я бы мог показать тебе все мысли Пола о тебе, но тебя же это не убедит, не так ли?

Он небрежно запустил руку в густые волосы Алека и нежно помассировал голову. 

— Мог бы показать, как Пол мучился, совсем один, запертый в своей келье, как боялся признаться себе в слабости, как злился на то, что позволил этой своей давней склонности вырваться наружу... — усердно расписывал Демон. — Ведь такое с ним уже было однажды, не такое сильное и захватывающее, но было. Тогда он устоял, пусть это и стоило ему дорого: одни неприятности с алкоголем чего стоили! — воскликнул он и прибавил тише:  
— И вот, когда уже почти все раны затянулись, в городе появляешься ты. Привлекательный, усталый и такой несчастный... Как тут не потерять голову?

Помолчав, Демон глумливо прибавил:  
— Неужели ты правда считаешь, что он мог поделиться таким? Как ты это представляешь — заявиться к тебе в номер, пасть ниц и признаться в любви, так, что ли?

Тяжело дыша, сидя посреди разворошенной постели, инспектор пытался осознать происходящее. Даже не демона, поймавшего священника на сомнениях, а то, что демон и правда, похоже, не врал. Какой смысл? Ложь в основном использовала другая сторона, пытаясь обернуть что-либо в благо. Демону же не нужно было лгать, только чуть исказить и приукрасить. 

Теперь вспоминались по-особенному все приятные моменты, шутки, заставлявшие обоих утирать слезы, прогулки по окрестностям, тихие разговоры и яростные споры. А сейчас воображение дорисовывало картины, описанные демоном. Пол, один, в келье, расстегивает сутану... Нет-нет-нет, нельзя, это предательство.

 

— Я... Я понял тебя, — проговорил Алек. — Но мне необходимо точно знать. Я могу снова увидеть Пола и спросить у него?

Харди понимал, что не в положении просить или высказывать хоть какие-то пожелания к происходящему, но его разум требовал доказательств.

— Нет, не можешь, — издевательски отозвался Демон. — Не можешь, пока я не позволю. А я пока что-то не в настроении потакать твоим капризам, увы. Ты не заслужил снисхождения. Да и Пол даже сейчас тебе не признается, он же такой слабак. Я гораздо лучше и смелее его, ты скоро увидишь... И я готов поспорить, что тебе понравится.

Демон умел двигаться чудовищно быстро и незаметно. Мгновение — и он оседлал бедра Алека, одновременно крепко прижимая того к кровати.

— Видишь, как все просто, — мурлыкнул Демон, медленно, одну за другой, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Алека. — Просто и понятно. Я не могу доказать тебе это прямо сейчас, придется поверить на слово, но Пол хотел того же, что и я сейчас. Просто он никогда бы не решился... А я решусь. Вы мне действительно нравитесь, инспектор, — последняя фраза звучала грубо и фальшиво.

Демон откровенно потерся пахом, сдвинулся чуть ниже и принялся за брюки Алека.

— Нет... Это его убьет!..

Демон щелкнул пальцами с тихим смешком и теперь Харди мог только беззвучно открывать рот в немом крике, пытаясь вырваться. Этого не должно было произойти, Алек ясно видел, что будет дальше, глаза Пола, когда он очнется, ужас и отвращение в его взгляде — было же очевидно, что демон не упустит такого случая.

Когда демон сполз ниже, Алек с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься бедрами вверх, он осознал свою относительную свободу. Быстро нащупав изголовье кровати он подтянулся руками и кое-как скатился с кровати на пол, отползая к окну. Сердце безудержно колотилось, распрямиться не было никаких шансов. Харди зажмурился и уткнулся в сгиб локтя, пытаясь подняться.

_Пол, прости меня, я не заметил, не смог... Теперь поздно. Все могло быть иначе._

Демон подавил разочарованный вздох. Алек сопротивлялся и боролся так отчаянно, будто ему и в самом деле хотелось защитить идиота Пола. Этого быть никак не могло, демон хорошо покопался в голове инспектора и понял, что того на самом деле мало кто заботит, кроме себя и собственных целей. Неужели он что-то пропустил?

— Какой ты гадкий, — Демон ядовито ухмыльнулся. — Ведь все могло выйти добровольно, если бы не твое упрямство. Я ведь вовсе не хотел насильно подчинять твою волю... Но ты вынудил меня. Прости.

Последнее слово он выдохнул прямо на ухо Алеку. Тот дрожал, явно пытаясь встать, но Демон не позволил ему и сдвинуться с места. Крепко взяв Харди за горло, он посмотрел в отчаянные глаза человека.  
«Я нужен тебе», — шептал Демон мысленно.  
«Ты не хочешь отпускать меня».  
«Ведь я почти как Пол, ты не можешь сопротивляться...»

Алек должен был подчиниться, у него просто не было иного шанса.

«Нужен... Пол...» — хватка на горле была не такой удушающей, как присутствие демона в мыслях, но зато сердце понемногу отпускало, будто вынимали по одной раскаленные иголки, прикладывая лёд. Мысли затихали, всё было правильно, именно так... Зачем он здесь? Почему на полу, в расстегнутой пижамной рубашке, и брюки расстегнуты?..

— Пол, ты?..

Харди моргнул, улыбнулся мечтательно, взглянул на демона расфокусированным взглядом и потянулся к его щеке.

— Зачем ты держишь меня за горло? Мне неудобно, лучше обними меня...

Харди потянулся вперед, все с той же отрешенной улыбкой, и осторожно поцеловал того, кого он считал сейчас Полом. В голове было пусто, тихо, только сердце чуть сжималось в предвкушении.

По человеческим меркам Демон был невозможно стар, но все равно всякий раз, когда очередная жертва теряла контроль, отвечала на ласку, звала чужим именем, внутри что-то обрывалось. Он понятия не имел, чем было это _что-то_ , ведь собственной души у демонов определенно не было. Как и сердца... Но что же тогда так жадно забилось в груди от одного лишь робкого поцелуя, неужели едва стучащее слабое сердце Пола?..

Не тратя времени на губительные рассуждения, Демон страстно притянул Алека к себе и поцеловал — грубо, не церемонясь, почти кусая. Губы у того были сухие и потрескавшиеся, но это было даже приятно: чувствовать, как они быстро становятся влажными, как горячий рот приоткрывается, уступая натиску и отвечает так же страстно. На несколько мгновений Демон немного потерял контроль за ситуацией и не заметил, как оказался заботливо уложенным на спину, прямо на ковре.

Со стороны могло показаться, что все происходит добровольно, но все же Демон чуял фальшь. Это, впрочем, не отравляло ему удовольствия от игры, лишь самую малость преуменьшало его. 

...Впервые за долгие годы Алек ощущал себя таким свободным — от своих мыслей, обязательств, утомляющих волнений, груза особенностей взаимодействия с людьми, всех условностей. Сейчас он будто растворился, вмещал в себя весь мир и одновременно воспринимал только вкус чужих губ. Он хотел этого удовольствия и он брал его, всё просто.

Секс с мужчинами был чем-то оставленным в юности, и всегда отличался одной характеристикой — много лишней возни. Поэтому Харди незамысловато прижал полураздетого и тяжело дышащего священника своим весом, коленом раздвинул ноги и сдернул штаны ровно настолько, чтобы хватило одной руки для них обоих. Вторая рука потянулась к бледной шее Пола и крепко сжала ее.  
И все же в этом было нечто неправильное, что-то билось в углу сознания, кричало раненной птицей, надрывалось, звало, указывало на несоответствия в поведении. Что это? Странное какое, вроде бы чужое, вроде нет — откуда столько ответственности, мыслей о других?.. Но это подождет, еще совсем немного, он уже почти, уже скоро — и неважно, что Пол уже с трудом дышал под ним, зато как приятно его руки скребли спину, царапали ладонь у собственного горла, как сладко он стонал...

Демон же скучал по этому ощущению: тепло чужого тела, горячие поцелуи, учащенный пульс, прикосновения... Все казалось таким настоящим, таким правильным, но где-то на краешке сознания всплыла странная и колючая мысль.

_Зачем, не надо, не делай этого..._

Демон искренне удивился, ведь Пол осмелился подать голос без разрешения. Одновременно с удивлением пришла жестокая, но забавная идея — отпустить Пола прямо сейчас, пусть мальчик почувствует всю боль и унижение, пусть задохнется от бессилия, пусть выпьет эту чашу до дна..

...Пол не понял, как так вышло. Мгновение назад он крепко спал, убаюканный смутными, неясными видениями, а теперь... Чужое жаркое дыхание, грубые ласки, крепкие пальцы сжимают горло до хрипов, до удушия, и пытке этой нет конца. Самое страшное, что творил это все Алек Харди, надежный, хороший Алек Харди, которому Пол всегда верил, к которому успел привязаться так, что даже себе признаться до конца страшно.

Видимо, зря. Все это зря. На какой-то миг Полу показалось, что он умрет от удушия, но вышло наоборот: все закончилось, Алек отстранился и посмотрел мутно и непонимающе.  
Словно бы он не был самим собой...

— Алек... — Пол медленно отполз в сторону и посмотрел на инспектора неверящими глазами. — Что мы... Что вы... Ты... Нет!

Он толком не осознал реальность произошедшего, но от одной только мысли, что все его самые потаенные, скрытые даже от самого себя желания стали реальностью, на душе стало мерзко. Так мерзко, что хотелось умереть.

На мгновение вспышка ярости заставила задохнуться, снова отгоняя в дальний угол сознания кричащую птицу; Алек смерил спешно застегивающегося дрожащими руками священника безумным взглядом. Как он смеет?!

— Ненавижу это имя!

В Пола полетела дешевая Библия, лежавшая на прикроватном столике — в каждом номере была такая. Глухой стук книги о ковер заставил Харди окончательно прийти в себя и одного взгляда вокруг хватило понять, что произошло. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, рука сама зарылась в волосы и больно потянула. Вторая рука была липкой, он спешно вытер её о ковер. Господи, нет, он всё же сделал это — у Алека оставалась призрачная надежда, что демон не... Что именно он сделал?

— Пол, это... Это ты? Послушай меня, это демон, это были не мы, оба! Если он вернется, пожалуйста, борись. Я не знаю когда он появится, если есть какое-то средство, пожалуйста, скажи мне, всё, что угодно!

Мерзкий голос разума тут же заботливо подкинул воспоминания. И что, похоже, что он, Харди не хотел этого? Сейчас, глядя в огромные от ужаса священника, видя там недоверие, отвращение, страх, и наблюдая за опасливыми движениями, инспектор понимал, что никогда не восстановит доверия к себе. Эта ночь навсегда прочертит между ними бездну, невозможно простить такое. Но сейчас нельзя об этом думать, надо спасать Пола, демон и так получил слишком многое.

— Пожалуйста, я умоляю, поверь хоть на секунду. Ты должен помочь мне. Пол, я...

Харди осторожно протянул руку к Полу, казавшемуся сейчас еще младше, и сглотнул застывший в горле ком.

Поверь, послушай... Все слова, такие важные и нужные, разбивались о непонимание и отвращение. Пол чувствовал, что задыхается от всех этих мыслей. Как Алек мог поступить так, как? А что, если дело и не в демоне вовсе? Вдруг он спланировал все это, притащил к себе, опоил чем-то и воспользовался? А Пол пришел в себя слишком рано... Лучше бы умереть, чем это терпеть, чем разочаровываться в том, кого успел впустить в душу.

— Не трогай меня, — голос казался совсем чужим: слишком высоким, слишком резким. — Прошу, не трогай, если в тебе есть что-то, кроме похоти... Просто дай мне уйти.

Пол спешно оделся и вскочил на ноги. От ощущения нереальности происходящего кружилась голова, и внутренний метроном стучал еще громче, чем обычно. 

— Нет никакого демона, — медленно проговорил Пол, не веря себе. — Нет и не было. Я... Я просто устал, а ты решил, что... — он осекся. — Я не знаю, чем дал тебе повод, словом ли, делом... Не знаю. Я не верю, что ты сам бы решился... Значит, и моя вина в этом есть.

Поборов себя, Пол посмотрел на Алека без брезгливости и злобы, и тихо добавил:  
— Я прощаю тебе это все и буду молиться, чтобы и Он тебя простил.

Лучше бы это был удар или пощечина. Что угодно, но не это — слова припечатывали к полу, и Алек так и остался сидеть на ковре, подтянув колени к груди и чувствуя себя еще более жалким, чем выглядел. Он опасался встать из-за сердца, массируя грудную клетку и стараясь не привлекать к этому внимания. Неприятно было осознавать, но этот мальчишка был, несмотря на сан, не готов принять новость о вселившемся в него демоне. И скорее готов был считать, что он дал Харди повод.

— Пожалуйста, Пол, у вас же есть какие-то способы, ты можешь защититься? — тихо спросил Алек. — Если ты готов простить меня за произошедшее — прими сегодня все меры предосторожности.

Говорить что-либо еще было абсолютно бесполезно, сейчас молодой священник не был способен его услышать, даже если бы хотел.

— Мне не нужна твоя защита, — с холодным достоинством ответил Пол, хотя внутри все разрывалось от боли и желания упасть на колени рядом с Харди. — Я справлюсь сам, без чужой помощи. Ничего серьезного мне не урожает. Не угрожало, пока ты... — он осекся. Голос предательски дрожал. — Пока ты не сделал того, что сделал. А теперь постарайся, пожалуйста, не попадаться мне на глаза некоторое время. Прошу тебя.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Пол выбежал из номера. Громкий хлопок двери вышел созвучным метроному в голове. 

Он вышел из гостиницы и пошел вперед, не разбирая дороги. На душе было темно и мутно: дурацкие сны, черное пятно в левом глазу, отчаянно бьющийся метроном в голове, безбрежное ощущение собственного бессилия, Алек, решившийся на такой отвратительный поступок... Все это создавало единое полотно безысходности. Пол сам не заметил, как оказался у обрыва. Ночной ветер трепал волосы и бил в лицо, словно бы стараясь привести в чувство. Пол огляделся: он любил это место, но в последнее время редко приходил сюда и забыл, как красива чернеющая вода внизу и почти неотличимое от нее небо.

— Прекрасно... — прошептал Пол, зажмуриваясь. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось стать частью всего этого, слиться с холодным пейзажем, раствориться в нем.

«Шагни вперед, — вдруг предложил незнакомый голос в голове. — Шагни, и все исполнится».  
Пол помотал головой, и голос исчез. Он вдруг понял, что стоял на самом краю обрыва, и сделал быстрый шаг назад.

«Что-ты-тво-ришь-что-ты-тво-ришь,» — стучало в голове.

Пол закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед...

***

Кровь шумела в ушах, пульс звучал набатом. Харди опустил голову на колени, закрывая глаза и успокаиваясь, выравнивая дыхание. Глупо было ожидать от Пола чего-то иного. Алек и сам с трудом осознавал произошедшее — в момент стресса он обычно ничего не чувствовал.

_... Сэндбрук, жена рассказывает ему подробности ограбления. Лживые слова, лживые глаза, он уже всё знает и так, но продлевает эту пытку. Тихо и спокойно рассказывает ей, как всё было на самом деле, повышает голос только чтобы заглушить её рыдания. После этого он онемел на неделю примерно, а потом... Потом было очень плохо, вот и всё._

Впрочем, толку от эмоций сейчас не было, а легкая заторможенность реакций была даже на руку. Поднявшись и дойдя по стенке до ванной, Алек снял с себя всю одежду, с омерзением сдвинув ее в угол, и заснул голову под кран с холодной водой. Пол не поверил насчет демона, это было явно. Он в эмоционально нестабильном состоянии. Сейчас поздняя ночь и близится рассвет, он еще долго будет в одиночестве и никто не заметит и не сможет помочь. Думай, ты же знаешь его, хоть немного! Что он сделает в такой ситуации?

Харди резко выключил воду и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Все вероятные исходы сводились к опасному и деструктивному поведению. Священник вполне мог решить, что осквернен и прощение ему не светит, а значит, он не может исполнять свои обязанности. Мог он и поверить в демона и решить так избавить мир от зла...

— Лучше бы ты побежал в церковь и молился, но нет, ты не посмеешь ступить даже на порог, не сейчас. Ты любишь гулять, куда ты пойдешь? Где ты не встретишь ни одного человека, будешь чувствовать себя лучше? Должна быть видна церковь... Да! Нет...

Расширившимися от осознания глазами Харди посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и в спешке бросился одеваться. Уже через минуту он бежал в сторону обрыва так быстро, как только мог. 

***

Когда Пол был маленьким, он верил: если сказать о своем страхе вслух, он испугается и сбежит. Словно пес, на которого громко и смело рявкнуть. И сейчас, на самом краю гибели, он снова вспомнил о детской привычке.

— Нет, — громко и отчетливо проговорил Пол. — Нет, я этого не сделаю. Хватит на моей душе грехов.

«Отчего же, — не согласился глумливый голос в голове. — Сделаешь, обязательно. Тебе, собственно, делать ничего не надо, это просто два шага: маленький шажок вперед и еще один — вниз. Это ведь так просто... Не сложнее, чем воображать непристойности о себе и инспекторе Харди».

— Нет, — Пол в ужасе зажал уши руками. — Я никогда... Ничего подобного, нет!

«Уж мне-то можешь не врать, — голос искренне развлекался. — Я твои грязные мыслишки знаю лучше, чем свои. Неужели не помнишь, как представлял, будто инспектор приходит к тебе на чашку чая и задерживается чуть дольше, чем позволяют приличия...»

— Это вовсе не то! — Пол отчаянно спорил с собой, но над злонамеренным голосом в голове у него не было власти. К тому же тот и в самом деле не лгал.

«...Задерживается чуть дольше, припирает тебя к стенке и целует так, что ты забываешь и о Боге, и о Дьяволе, и о своем долге, — неумолимо продолжал голос. — Мне одно только неясно: отчего ты так оскорбился, когда инспектор Харди наконец-то сделал, чего ты так долго хотел, и даже чуточку больше? Неужели тебе не понравилось? Или просто совесть проснулась?»

Давясь рыданиями, Пол упал на колени перед самым обрывом. Демон, что без умолку болтал в его голове, был прав во всем, но это было не самым ужасным.  
Самым ужасным было то, что он _существовал_.  
Он был не выдумкой, не черным пятном в глазу, не бьющимся метрономом.  
Он был правдой и он был прав. Он знал все о грязной душе священника.

— Прости меня, — шептал Пол, кусая пальцы. — Прости меня, Алек, прости, что не верил, что сделал с тобой... это. Но не волнуйся, теперь я знаю, как все исправить.

Жизнь больше не имела смысла. Он опорочил себя, и теперь не может исполнять свой долг. Он предал Алека и сломал его жизнь, заставив быть насильником.  
Он носит в себе порождение Тьмы, которое, уничтожив его, непременно найдет себе новое вместилище.

С этим надо было покончить прямо сейчас. Пол сделал шаг — первый из двух.

 

... Харди так не бежал очень давно, и его организм был бы вполне доволен, если бы он не бежал так больше никогда. Нужно было передвигаться чуть согнувшись, компенсируя межреберную невралгию, которая могла перерасти во что-то посерьезней, аккуратной трусцой, чтобы хватило сил добежать до вершины пригорка, чтобы дыхание не было слишком шумным. «Да плевать же,» - Алек побежал в полную силу... 

_Вот Пол, стоит на самом краю. Господи, только бы успеть, окликать нельзя, он может шагнуть... Нельзя шуметь, нельзя бежать вперед, инерция утянет их обоих вниз, нельзя резко тормозить._

В несколько полу-прыжков Харди сбросил скорость и почти шагом подкрался к стоящему на краю. Пол что-то говорил — громкий шепот, вероятно, был молитвой. Не тратя время на раздумья, Алек резко вздохнул, обнял Пола и дернул на себя, крепко прижимаясь и делая шаг назад. Наконец, он потерял равновесие и упал в траву спиной вперед; воздух вышибло ударом и придавившим его весом. Облегчение почти заставило его потерять сознание, но это были мелочи. 

_Поймал, у самой бездны — теперь только бы удержать..._

— Не смей, даже не думай, — Харди сбивался на громкий шепот, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух. Пусть Пол о нем думает что угодно, пусть боится его, а не демона. — Ты не виноват ни секунды, ему только это и нужно — погубить тебя. Борись, Пол, я верю в тебя, ты нужен здесь. Ты нужен людям.

_Нужно сказать в конце концов, неважно, что он всё неправильно поймет._

— Ты мне нужен.

— Да что ты понимаешь, — прошипел Пол без привычного смирения. — Что ты вообще понимаешь, я никому не нужен... — он захлебнулся хриплым надрывным вздохом. — Отпусти, не трогай меня больше, я же просил, я умолял дать мне уйти, так почему!..

Пол всхлипнул. Избавление, такое желанное, было ужасно близко, но теперь все придется начинать сначала. Вставать, идти вперед, закрывать глаза, лишь бы не видеть черной неизвестной пустоты впереди. А все оттого, что Алеку приспичило поиграть в спасителя. Раньше нужно было, а не сейчас, когда все уже решено и нет другого пути, кроме как вниз. 

Демон внутри заходился от бешенства. Пол чувствовал его ярость и постепенно подчинялся ей, принимая как свою собственную, снова пуская темноту в душу и неизбежно теряя себя.

— Все равно по-твоему не будет, — холодно произнес Демон. — Борьба бесполезна, он уже все решил для себя. Ты просто длишь его мучения, неужели не видишь? — голос сорвался на крик. — Неужели тебе не хватило его боли? Отпусти его!

Порывы ветра усилились, на горизонте темнела грозовая туча, но Демона словно бы забавляло это.

— Знаешь, — вкрадчиво добавил он после невыносимо долгой паузы, — если бы ты на самом деле этого не хотел, я бы не смог тебя заставить. Так что не вини меня одного, хорошо?

Харди вцепился в священника изо всех сил, но старался, чтобы захват не был чересчур агрессивным, а скорее напоминал крепкое объятие. Пришлось обнять его и ногами, чтобы удерживать на земле.

— Не отпущу. Это не твой выбор, ты не рассуждаешь здраво. Он провоцирует тебя — но прыгни, и он сожрет твою душу, станет сильнее и натворит куда больше бед! Он бесится от того, что ты всё еще жив, что я не совершил еще большего, что ты простил меня. — Резкий всхлип и вдох Пола, его слова — всё отзывалось резким чувством вины и болью. Слова были абсолютно бесполезны и холодный голос демона заставил напрячься, готовясь к борьбе. — Не собираюсь отрицать того, что ты сказал, тварь. Но без твоей... помощи я бы никогда не пошел на это, если бы вообще задумался о подобном.

Пола колотило в его руках и Алек уткнулся лбом в дергающееся плечо для опоры и чтобы быть ближе. Между ними было большее, чем демон мог разрушить. И чересчур многое, чтобы облегчить их задачу. Их общую — Алек ясно понимал, что если не удержит сейчас Пола, то последует за ним. Что было у него в жизни? Практически ничего, но благодаря демону он узнал, что это отнюдь не так. 

Спорить с демоном было бесполезно, он явно уже не наслаждался игрой и скорее был раздражен чем-то. Харди мучительно пытался придумать выход. Если он ослабит хватку демон заставит Пола прыгнуть. Что его удерживало сейчас, было не ясно, но очевидно священник всё же боролся за свою жизнь. Какие у него, Алека Харди, у предателя, были слова, что он мог сказать, чтобы это не звучало пошло и чтобы Пол понял его?

Лихорадочно вспоминая прочитанное и ближе придвинувшись к уху священника, Харди прошептал:

— Прости, но вот теперь будет больно. Держись. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis... Пол, помнишь, как там? «Более же всего имейте усердную любовь друг ко другу, потому что любовь покрывает множество грехов». Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне!  
Слова были бессильны над Демоном, но то, что стояло за ними... Любовь, такая сильная, такая самоотверженная, что от нее кровь вскипала в жилах. Любовь, которой можно было воскресить — или убить, если ты случайно встал на ее пути. Демон никогда не чувствовал любви, но презирал ее всем сердцем.

Ведь это было единственное действенное оружие против него.

— За что я вас-людей ненавижу, так это за удивительную бездарность, с которой вы тратите отпущенное время, — злобно выдохнул Демон. — Мало беды, что жизнь у вас короткая, так вы еще и транжирите ее на все это дерьмо. Самокопание, выдуманные страдания, какая-то мелочная беготня... Ненавижу вас. 

Странно было смотреть, как настолько древнее и сильное существо трясет от бешенства и совершенно искренней злости. Но все равно Демон не сдавался.

— Вот скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы я вдруг явил неслыханную милость и отпустил твоего ненаглядного Пола? — сдавленным голосом продолжил он. — Вот ответь мне, что? Отпустил его и дальше идти своей дороге, бросил бы одного, позволил бы тихо спиться однажды, лишь бы со стороны все было пристойно и морально, не так ли? А сам Пол, он тоже ничуть не лучше. Слабак, спрятавшийся за церковную кафедру от своих чувств, от жизни, которая у него была... Вы все потратили впустую, вы оба. Разве не так?..

Демон молча смотрел на Харди удивительно живыми и ясными глазами.

— Подумай, и ты согласишься: вас гуманнее уничтожить, — проникновенно и тихо проговорил он. — Истребить, как бешеных собак, понимаешь? Это было бы справедливо, это было бы правильно... Ну же, соглашайся, — Демон крепко взял Алека за руку.

Харди постарался отстраниться. Искаженное, неправильное лицо Пола было одновременно чудовищно притягательным и нездешним. Демон был по-своему прав, и, похоже, с ним самим обошлись довольно гнусно... Будто это был повод терроризировать более слабые создания. Харди почувствовал тошноту, вспоминая как множество раз видел нелюбимых детей, которые с удовольствием мучили животных и тех, кто был младше и слабее их. Ну, у демонов свободы воли всяко больше, чем у детей.

— Да, мы бездарные, слабые. Что тебе тогда, такому совершенному от нас надо? Завидуешь нашей слабости, м? Хочешь доказать, как легко нас сломать? Пожалуйста, вперед. Но что бы ты там не говорил, я его не оставлю, ясно? Мне не плевать на мораль и как смотрят люди ровно до тех пор, пока не плевать ему. Ставить Пола в неудобное положение без спроса я не буду — если он меня вообще видеть не захочет, я пойму. А если простит, то я буду рядом в любом качестве — хотя бы другом. Не тебе судить о том, что правильно, и не мне. Отпусти его, убив нас ты не получишь ничего кроме усталости и раздражения, — Алек вцепился в его руку. — Дай ему самому решить, ты уже сделал довольно. Если он решит остаться — ты уберешься отсюда. Если нет — ты получишь нас обоих. Сделка?

Харди сжал руку, пытаясь не показать, что ему становится всё хуже и долго он Пола не удержал бы и без сверхъестественной силы демона. Бег, стресс, боль, страх и сводящее конечности желание обнять Пола, прижать к себе, гладить по волосам и слушать его обвинения — это постепенно подтачивало решимость и лишало сил.

— Ошибаешься, убив вас, я получу подпитку и стану сильнее, — брезгливо протянул Демон. — В конечном итоге, ваши бесполезные души сделают меня лучше.

Алек был слаб, это очевидно: его болезнь оказалась сильнее, чем предполагал Демон. Если они еще немного потянут, Харди попросту умрет и не достанется тьме. Такие никогда не достаются этой стороне, сколько бы грязи они ни выливали на самих себя. Но сделка... Демон поджал губы. Пари, которое предложил Харди, смутно волновало его. Стыдно признаться, но он был азартен и любил побежать во всяческих спорах, какими бы дурацкими и человеческими они не были.

— Но так и быть, будь по-твоему, — Демон сдался. — Я выпущу Пола и дам тебе пять минут. Сможешь уговорить его, а, смертный? — он глумливо подмигнул и закрыл глаза.

Не удостоив демона ответом, инспектор пытался собрать силы для последнего разговора с Полом. Последний шанс? Смешно. У него не было аргументов, никаких. Какая разница, что это за аргументы, если человек не хочет жить? Кто он, Харди, такой, чтобы уговаривать? Пожалуй, тот, кто мог бы раньше заметить, уделять больше внимания и предотвратить случившееся. Харди теперь оставалось только верить в то, что Пол спасет свою душу — ему самому явно было отпущено не очень много. 

Пошла секунда, невыносимо долгая — и Пол посмотрел на Алека забитым, остекленевшим взглядом. На несколько мгновений он поверил, что ему все удалось: он мертв, его тело валяется на прибрежном песке, безжизненное, холодеющее, а душа отлетела в иной, нездешний мир.

Но все оказалось лишь иллюзией, одной из многих. Сколько таких еще будет...

— Алек, — голос Пола почти терялся в грозном вое ветра. — Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, не мучай меня снова, умоляю... Ты не сможешь меня переубедить, только время теряешь. И силы, я же вижу, как ты слаб...

Демон не говорил ни о каких условиях, так что Харди не собирался утаивать от Пола наличие условного контракта. Не ему и не сейчас играть в честность — только не с таким противником.

— Тихо, чшшш, послушай меня. У нас пять минут, я заключил сделку. Если я уговорю тебя остаться, он отпустит нас обоих и уйдет. Если же нет, и ты прыгнешь — он получает наши бессмертные души, мою тоже. — Харди тяжело дышал, но говорил быстро. — У нас пять минут, уже меньше. Я не стану больше уговаривать тебя, я хотел... попрощаться. Хочу запомнить тебя таким, настоящим. 

Вокруг шумел ветер и, полулежа в шумящей траве было тяжело говорить. Харди держался за Пола из последних сил, будто думая, что тот вырвется и не будет слушать. Просто встанет и молча прыгнет с обрыва. Придвинувшись вплотную Алек с трудом яростно зашептал ему в ухо:  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, мы могли быть друзьями и никогда... Мы могли быть большим. Я бы никогда не переступил черту, даже если бы понял раньше. И не убежал бы. — Харди чуть отстранился и поднял глаза, продолжая говорить на выдохе. — Я не собирался никуда уезжать отсюда, Пол. А ты достоин куда большего, чем быть сожранным демоном, ты удивительный, замечательный человек, и мне жаль, что я не дал тебе понять этого. Поэтому оставайся, используй этот шанс, Пол. Он оставит тебя, а я вряд ли переживу эту ночь, понимаешь?

Сделав короткую паузу и сделав Полу знак молчать, Харди собрался с мыслями.

— Всё, я сказал это. А теперь... Воспринимай как последнее желание умирающего.

Да, это было неправильно, особенно после произошедшего ранее. Но напоследок Алек хотел, чтобы Пол тоже запомнил его настоящего и то, что он сделал сам, а не под влиянием демона. Поцелуй был почти невинным, силы оставляли Харди, но он хотел выразить всё, для чего не было ни времени, ни слов. Сердце болело, и шум в ушах не давал различить происходящее вокруг.  
Оборвав поцелуй, Алек слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

***

В сущности, ничего особенного не случилось. Небо не рухнуло на землю, и ветер все так же дул со стороны моря. Внутренний метроном затих, и сердце билось ровно и гулко. Так, как нужно, так, как Пол всегда хотел. 

...Вот только руки беспокойно и яростно сжимали чужие плечи, а секундный поцелуй хотелось продлить, насколько дыхания хватит. Пол физически ощущал, как годами носимая в сердце темнота, усталость и злость на самого себя растворялись, таяли на глазах, уносились попутным ветром. На душе было так мирно, что все мысли о перенесенном позоре и самоубийстве как единственном исходе казались надуманными и происходящими исключительно от дьявольского наваждения. Поддавшись эмоциям, Пол крепко обнял Харди и уткнулся ему в шею. Хотелось кричать о своем обретенном покое, делить со всем миром этой радостью...  
И в этот момент он осознал, что Алек не дышит. Возвращение с небес на землю не могло быть более чудовищным.

— Очнись, ну же, — Пол нервно потряс инспектора, не веря себе. Харди не мог его покинуть вот так, просто не мог. — Очнись, послушай, тебе совсем необязательно умирать, ведь я давно уже... Господи, Господи, что же делать... Алек, пожалуйста!

Примитивные реанимационные процедуры не принесли никакого эффекта, и Пол неизбежно пришел к выводу, что в такой час найти помощь он просто не успеет. Оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Харди умирает, и терять веру во все, что когда-то было дорого. Правда, воздаяние, даже сам Бог... 

Погруженный в слепое отчаяние, Пол вдруг понял одну простую и убийственную вещь: преждевременная радость была последним проклятием, что мог наслать слабеющий демон. Последним испытанием, которое Пол снова провалил. Будто мало было искушения, в которое он ввел Алека, боли, что они оба перенесли... Только его, Пола, вина, что он пустил демона в душу, только его слабость. 

Обрыв за спиной снова показался соблазнительно перспективой, но на этот раз Пол не сдался.

— Я не уйду, — твердо произнес он. — Ни за что не уйду. Алек, — осторожное прикосновение губ к холодеющему лбу, — знаю, ты ненавидишь это имя, но тем больше вероятность, что ты услышишь... Пожалуйста, Алек, не умирай. 

Пол подавил рвущийся из горла всхлип, стиснул зубы и крепко обнял Харди, словно бы стараясь согреть своим теплом.

***

Звуков не было, остались только тактильные сигналы, постепенно ускользающие и все менее ощутимые. Горячие губы — лоб. Дыхание — шея. Руки, сжатие, пальцы теребят одежду — плечи. Массаж сердца — боль... Почти, почти... Нет, рано остановился, впрочем, уже не важно. Объятие. Холод, холод...

— Хитрый, слабый человек. Считаешь, что ты выиграл? Что же, посмотрим, как твой ненаглядный маленький священник объяснит, что он делал с твоим трупом у обрыва. Или он попробует замести улики и швырнет тело вниз? В традициях этого городка, как я слышал. А потом ты знаешь, что найдут в твоем номере, знаешь, какие подробности о нем всплывут во время следствия — ты хорошо натренировал Элли Миллер, она всё поймет верно. Твоя дочь прочтет в газете, что ее отец изнасиловал священника, а тот убил его. — голос демона звучал тише, слабее, но все равно сочился яростью и отвращением. Алек почти не реагировал, сосредоточившись на том, что раз демон зол и говорит всё это, то Пол не прыгнул. — Вы оба, вы омерзительны в своей глупой бестолковой симпатии, преданности, дурацкой беззубой любви, в которой нет ни капли страсти. Жаль, что я не убил вас обоих, не разорвал руками друг друга на куски, у вас нет никакого будущего ни вместе, ни...

Сквозь серую давящую пустоту, вспышки боли от слов демона и отголоски агонии тела к ускользающему сознанию Алека проникал, словнок свежий воздух в душную комнату, голос Пола. Он звал и вёл за собой, будто вытягивая на веревке из-под толщи воды.

_Имя... Алек, это ведь мое имя? Как отвратительно, нужно сказать об этом, просил же не называть меня так..._

Объятие, вздрагивающие плечи. Ветер, дождь, теплые руки в волосах, его зовут, еле слышно. Пол просит его не умирать, снова и снова. Он простил, по-настоящему, это снова Пол, он не ушел, не бросил, остался рядом. Не умирать? Всё, что угодно, только попроси, только прекрати так панически цепляться...

Мокро, холодно — воздух попадает в легкие, в рот падают капли дождя, и Алек захлебывается, судорожно хватаясь слабыми пальцами за Пола. 

Пол! Он, кажется, смеется или плачет, целует в окоченевший лоб. И слишком сильно обнимает... У них получилось.

— Можешь... звать меня Алеком... но только в крайнем случае. Чшшш, помолчи, обними меня и помоги подняться. 

То, что они оба выжили, было чудом и стечением обстоятельств. А также большим просчетом со стороны демона, полагавшего, что легко разъединит этих казалось бы чужих друг другу людей. 

Одинокие люди порой знают о чувствах слишком многое и не показывают этого; поврежденные и измененные души видят себе подобных издалека, их тянет друг к другу, как тянет заглянуть в темноте в зеркало, в ожидании увидеть там не-себя. И если уж они сближаются, преодолев ужас перед зеркалом и тем, что могут там увидеть, то остаются вместе, залечивая и прикрывая раны друг друга. Они вырабатывают свой язык общения, свою сигнальную систему, часто отличную от общепринятой, замыкаясь в безопасной Вселенной на двоих и осторожно исследуя соседние миры. Они счастливы.


End file.
